ONE MINUTE MELEE: Kirito vs. Scott Pilgrim
Kirito vs. Scott Pilgrim is a One Minute Melee created by AgentHoxton. Description It's game time on One Minute Melee as Sword Art Online's Kirito takes on the digital-life game-playing slacker Scott Pilgrim! Whose game will draw to a close in one fast minute? Interlude TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE MINUTE MELEE! (Press Start) The menu is brought up with the announcer declaring "Select your character!" From the main menu, the P1 character select icon goes over Kirito's, and P2's goes over Scott Pilgrim's. Fight! Wandering around in the fields of SAO was the legendary "Beater", otherwise known as Kirito. He was accompanied by his wife, Asuna Yuuki, as they wandered together, holding hands while doing so. From opposite them came a couple completely foreign to the game - they both had a strange style to them, one Kirito didn't recognise. This was Scott Pilgrim, accompanied by his girlfriend Ramona Flowers. "Huh... Sword Art Online's really strange..." Scott told Ramona. "I wonder if their claim of "You die in the game, you die in real life" is actually true. Or if they just used it to scare us..." Suddenly, both of them stopped. Kirito and Scott were stood opposite each other in the field, as was Asuna and Ramona. "You must be a new player." Kirito told Scott. He pointed Elucidator at him. "Wanna duel?" Scott decided to draw his Power of Love sword. "Sure, why not?" Scott replied, approaching Kirito as he did the same to Scott. Both were now stood a few feet away from each other, their loved ones stood a ways behind them. GAME ON! FIGHT! Kirito and Scott dash at each other and clash their blades, caught in a blade lock for a few seconds before Kirito jumped back, allowing Scott to try and slash at him again as he blocks the attacks with Elucidator. "A simple hack-and-slash guy... this should be a breeze." Kirito thought to himself as he suddenly let in a sudden fast slide kick, knocking Scott into the air. He then slashed at him many times using Elucidator and kicked him away, but to Kirito's surprise, Scott wasn't in that bad a nick. "It's gonna take more than that to beat me!" Scott declared. "Be careful, Scott!" Ramona called. Scott ran up to Kirito and let off a series of punches and kicks, the last one sending the Beater to the ground. Kirito quickly got back up, but Scott jabbed into his stomach with the Power of Love sword and threw him back down to the ground. "Kirito!" Asuna yelled, attempting to run into the fray, but Ramona stops her. "Don't you try!" She told her, beginning to engage in a fight of their own. While Asuna and Ramona fight, Kirito and Scott became locked in stalemate, throwing punches at each other with no side seeming to take the edge. Scott then punches Kirito in the jaw before leaping up onto a higher embankment, next to a stone bridge, and equips the Power of Understanding sword. Kirito ran up the side of the small clif, coming up over the side and slashing at Scott, who avoids it. Kirito pressures him with more attacks as they advance across the bridge, with Scott getting hit by a multitude of attacks, yet having not much physical damage to show for it. He then kicks Kirito back to the other side of the bridge. Both of them were now stood at opposite ends of the bridge as a familiar song began to play in the background. The two stared each other down before running at each other, leaping up into the air and swinging their swords at each once as the song ends. The two hang in the air for a few seconds after they swung their swords, land, and they remain stood for a few seconds... ...before Scott suddenly bursts into coins, defeated. K.O! Kirito collects the coins dropped by the expired Scott, only to be somewhat disappointed in the value. "That was not worth it..." he groaned, looking at the measly 12 coins he got for defeating him. Asuna quickly joins him as the two walk off. Back on lower ground, Ramona wakes up from unconsciousness, alone. "S-Scott...?" she mumbled, looking to see if she could find him. She had no clue of his fate. THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... KIRITO! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'East vs West' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music